La Carte Oubliée
by Korydwen
Summary: Fin alternative. L'histoire se passe juste après l'épisode 69. Sakura ne sait comment composer entre les révélations d'Anthony et la déclaration de Lionel. D'autant que de nouveaux évènements étranges se produisent et mettent en péril toutes ses certitudes...
1. Chapter 1

**La carte oubliée**

_A ma petite Foxy _

* * *

Ce matin, comme tous les matins ou presque, je suis tirée du réveil par la voix nasillarde de Kero.

"Sakura ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Tu vas être en retard !"

A ces mots, je saute de mon lit, enfile mon uniforme à la hâte, attache rapidement mes cheveux et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre.

"Bonjour, Papa ! Bonjour, Thomas, lançai-je en pénétrant dans la cuisine !"

Tandis que je j'avale mon petit-déjeuner, je m'adonne à une éternelle rixe verbale avec mon frère. Papa rit et Thomas et moi le suivons dans sa bonne humeur.

"Mais dis donc, Papa, il me semblait que tu devais partir très tôt ce matin, me rappelai-je soudain. Ton rendez-vous a été annulé ?"

Le visage de mon père se fige un instant. La seconde suivante, il recrache son café.

"Mince, s'écrie-t-il. J'avais complètement oublié !"

Il se lève précipitamment, attrape sa veste et son attaché-case et part en claquant la porte.

"Qu'est ce qui arrive à Papa, demandai-je, stupéfaite. Lui qui est si organisé d'habitude.

- Bizarre, ajoute Thomas".

Un peu plus tard, je fais mon entrée dans la salle de classe. Quelques élèves sont déjà arrivés et discutent tranquillement. Je remarque alors Tiffany qui est en train de noter le programme de la journée au tableau.

"Bonjour, Tiffany ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais de service cette semaine.

- Bonjour, Sakura ! En effet, je ne le suis pas. C'est au tour de Sandrine, mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

- Ah ? C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard. Elle est peut-être malade.

-Oui, peut-être. C'est pour ça que je m'occupe de ses corvées à sa place."

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir entrer Lionel et il semble que mon coeur bat un peu plus fort, tout d'à coup. Nous nous saluons et échangeons maladroitement quelques banalités dans le but illusoire de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier. Comme si nous n'étions toujours que des amis. Comme si Lionel ne venait pas de m'avouer son amour. Comme si je n'étais pas complètement perdue.

Quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant entrer Sonia, Nadine et Sandrine. Tiffany et moi nous ruons sur cette dernière.

"Sandrine, tu vas bien ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Euh, ça va très bien, merci, répond-elle, perplexe."

J'échange un regard avec Tiffany qui s'apprête à parler, mais Yvan déboule et la coupe dans son élan :

"Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclame-t-il, mécontent. J'étais tout seul pour m'occuper de toutes les tâches. Heureusement que Tiffany est arrivée tôt ! Elle m'a donné un coup de main, sinon je n'aurais pas encore terminé !"

Sandrine a l'air perdu et embarrassé.

"Je... Je suis de service, dit-elle avec hésitation. J'avais complètement oublié ! Yvan, je suis sincèrement désolée.

- N'en parlons plus, répond-il.

-Tiffany, je te remercie d'avoir fait mes corvées à ma place. Je te revaudrai ça, c'est promis, assure-t-elle.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, assure Tiffany. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Je me faisais du soucis pour toi."

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Mr Terada et tout le monde regagne sa place.

A midi, le soleil brille et Tiffany et moi décidons de déjeuner sur un coin d'herbe. Nous interpellons nos amies et les invitons à nous rejoindre.

"Oh bah, ça alors, s'exclame Nadine, désappointée ! J'ai oublié mon déjeuner !

- Tiens, sers-toi, proposais-je. Papa en prépare toujours trop de toute façon."

J'aperçois alors Anthony et Yvan qui se dirigent vers nous.

"On peut se joindre à vous, demande Anthony ?

- Bien sûr, répondais-je, ravie.

- Avec plaisir, ajoute Tiffany."

C'est étrange de se dire qu'Anthony possède l'essence de Clow Reed. Je comprends mieux aujourd'hui d'où lui vient sa maturité. Je songe alors qu'il est fondamentalement différent de Lionel. Et pourtant Lionel sait se montrer tellement mignon parfois...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tiffany se penche à mon oreille :

« C'est pas Lionel, là-bas, chuchote-t-elle en désignant du menton une silhouette en contre-bas ? Il déjeune tout seul le pauvre. On devrait lui proposer de se joindre à nous, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je détourne le regard, embarrassée.

« Sakura, commence Tiffany en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je devine ce qu'il se passe.

- C'est vrai, demandai-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise ?

- Oui et je dois avouer que je suis bien contente que Lionel se soit enfin décidé !

- Alors, tu étais au courant, m'exclamais-je, les joues écarlates !

- Et bien, je dois dire que c'était plutôt évident, répond-t-elle en riant doucement, et j'ai soudain l'envie de me cacher sous terre. Tu sais, reprend-t-elle, il lui a fallu énormément de courage pour t'avouer son amour, et pour ça, je pense qu'il mérite que tu sois honnête avec lui. Si tu ne partages pas ses sentiments, alors le mieux est de lui dire clairement. Ainsi, vous pourrez poursuivre une relation amicale sur des bases saines.

- Comme Matthieu l'a fait avec moi, ajoutais-je, pensive.

- Oui, et c'est tout à son honneur. Même si la vérité a été douloureuse, cela t'a permis de ne pas rester sur des malentendus et de passer à autre chose. »

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête avant de me lever et de me diriger en courant vers Lionel. Une fois près de lui, je l'appelle doucement :

« Lionel ? »

Il sursaute et renverse une partie de son repas.

« Oh ! Je t'ai fait peur ? Je suis désolée.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, répond-t-il d'un ton sombre.

- En fait, je venais te demander si tu voulais te joindre à nous, poursuivais-je d'une voix hésitante. »

Il jette un œil sur le groupe réuni un peu plus loin.

« C'est que…, commence-t-il, embarrassé.

- Tu sais, Lionel, je ne voudrais pas que les…évènements récents brisent les liens d'amitié que nous avons tissés. Allez, viens déjeuner avec nous ! Je t'en prie !

- Très bien, concède-t-il, finalement. »

Il remballe ce qui lui reste de son repas et me suit sans un mot jusqu'au lieu où nos camarades discutent avec animation.

« Yvan, arrête un peu de raconter des bobards, s'exclame Sandrine, blasée. Qui peut bien croire de telles absurdités ? »

Tout le monde éclate de rire et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous réintégrons le groupe.

« Tiens, Lionel, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, déclarais-je en lui tendant un gâteau.

- Non merci, garde-le pour toi. Il ne va rien te rester.

- C'est à cause de moi que tu as renversé ton repas, tu ne peux pas refuser un gâteau, insistais-je. »

Il me sourit et je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine.

« C'est tellement chou, s'exclame Tiffany ! »

Je sens le rouge me monter au visage et je n'ose lever les yeux vers Lionel pour vérifier si l'effet produit est le même. Heureusement, Anthony intervient :

« On peut dire que tu as compris le sens de la vie, Sakura.

- Comment ça ?

- La générosité et la solidarité viennent à bout de tous les obstacles. »

Je ne saisis pas très bien la portée de ses paroles. Anthony s'exprime souvent de manière énigmatique. Je sais maintenant qu'il a souvent essayé de m'avertir des évènements étranges qui allaient se produire. Mais pas seulement. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il cherche à me faire passer un message.

Durant tout l'après-midi, je ressasse les paroles de Tiffany. « Si tu ne partages pas ses sentiments, alors le mieux est de lui dire clairement. » Mais si c'était le cas ? Si je les partageais ?

« Sakura, intervient Tiffany. Tu es ailleurs. »

En effet, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur le cours. D'ailleurs, heureusement que le contrôle de musique que nous devions avoir a été reporté ! La prof de musique ne s'en souvenait pas. Et je dois dire que ça tombe plutôt bien pour moi et pour Sonia qui a oublié sa flûte.

Tandis que je suis sur le chemin du retour, je réfléchis à ce que je vais préparer à dîner ce soir. J'avais beaucoup aimé le gâteau de Lionel. Il faudrait que je lui demande la recette, ça ferait un bon dessert. Je devrais peut-être l'inviter à dîner, un de ces jours. Un de ces jours où Thomas de sera pas là, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup Lionel. Il est pourtant très gentil. Et tellement courageux ! Je n'aurais jamais pu récupérer toutes les cartes sans son aide. Si Thomas apprenait le nombre de fois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, il changerait probablement d'opinion à son sujet ! Sans compter toutes ces fois où il m'a rassurée parce que j'avais peur… Lionel… Tiens, je suis déjà arrivée ! Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire à dîner !

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tandis que je m'affaire dans la cuisine, la porte claque.

« Thomas ? Tu rentres tôt ! Je croyais que tu devais réviser chez Matthieu, ce soir !

- Ah, oui, répond Thomas, en se grattant la tête ? ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit ! »

J'éclate de rire devant la mine déconfite de mon frère.

« Décidément ! »

* * *

_Ceci est un chapitre d'introduction. Plus d'action, de romance et de suspense au prochain chapitre ^^ Alors rendez-vous dans quelques jours !_


	2. Chapter 2

Ce matin, je suis surprise de trouver la maison vide. Papa et Thomas sont déjà partis et ne m'ont rien laissée pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est bien la première fois ! Comme je suis en retard, j'attrape une pomme et je file. J'arrive devant le collège sans avoir croiser Thomas sur le chemin. Et pour cause, je suis vraiment très en retard. Tout le monde est déjà rentré en classe. Je retire mes rollers, puis monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et c'est toute essoufflée que j'arrive devant la porte de ma salle. Je frappe trois petits coups et m'apprête à entrer, mais je suis coupée dans mon élan par la voix de femme qui me répond. Surprise, je lève la tête pour vérifier le numéro de salle. Non, c'est bien la salle habituelle. Il m'arrive d'être étourdie, mais tout de même ! Ils ont dû échanger de salle avec une autre classe. Je vais donc demander au professeur où se trouve ma classe. Mais lorsque je pénètre à l'intérieur, je me rends compte que ce sont bien mes camarades qui sont présents. Un peu déboussolée, je me dirige vers ma place à côté de Tiffany. Je ne peux éviter de croiser le regard de Lionel et lui sourit brièvement. Je remarque en passant que la place d'Anthony est vacante.

« Tiffany, qui c'est ça, demandais-je, en désignant le nouveau professeur du menton ?

- C'est madame Fujiti, voyons, répond mon amie avant de reporter son attention sur le cours.

- C'est une remplaçante ? Mr Terada est malade ?

- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien, Sakura, s'inquiète-t-elle ?

- Oui. Enfin, je crois. »

Je ne comprends pas grand-chose, mais je demanderai plus d'explications à Tiffany après le cours.

Sandrine, Nadine et Sonia nous rejoignent à la fin du cours.

« ça va les filles, demandent joyeusement Nadine ?

- Sakura n'est pas bien réveillée, ce matin, répond Tiffany avec malice. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Mme Fujiti. »

Les quatre filles éclatent de rire et je m'efforce de rire aussi pour ne pas paraître idiote. Mais en réalité, je ne me rappelle pas du tout l'avoir déjà rencontrée.

Le cours reprend et je me fais toute petite au fond de ma chaise. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Mme Fujiti a décidé de nous faire une leçon de géométrie. C'est bizarre, parce qu'hier nous venions de commencer une nouvelle leçon d'arithmétique avec Mr Terada. Alors forcément, je n'ai pas apporté mes affaires de géométrie. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que tous les autres élèves les ont. Tous les élèves, sauf moi… et Lionel. Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à ne pas en avoir été avertis ? Heureusement, Tiffany nous sauve de l'embarras en nous prêtant le matériel dont nous avons besoin pour réaliser les exercices et Mme Fujiti ne s'aperçoit de rien.

« Ouf, soupirais-je lorsque la sonnerie retentit ! On a eu chaud ! »

Lionel opine du chef, l'air sombre.

« C'est étrange que- commence-t-il »

Mais il est interrompu par Yvan.

« Vous saviez que la géométrie avait été inventée par les extra-terrestres ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd, celui-là, s'exclame Sandrine en levant les yeux au ciel ! »

Elle nous rejoint accompagnée de Sonia et Nadine et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le parc.

« Tu dois avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps, m'exclamais-je en riant !

- Comment ça, répond-elle perplexe ?

- Ben, je veux dire, depuis le temps que vous êtes amis !

- Nous sommes seulement camarades de classe, déclare-t-elle ! »

Et là, je commence à penser que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Lionel ! Mais lorsque je me retourne vers sa chaise, je m'aperçois que Lionel a disparu. Je range précipitamment mes affaires dans mon cartable et part à sa recherche.

« On se rejoint dehors, lançais-je aux filles, en quittant la salle ! »

Je me précipite dans les escaliers, persuadée que Lionel se trouve quelque part dans le parc. Mais j'ai beau arpenter les allées en tous sens, il n'y a aucune trace de mon ami. Je finis par rejoindre les filles qui déjeunent sur un banc à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Elles discutent et rient. Tout semble normal et pourtant…

Lorsque nous regagnons notre salle après le déjeuner, je constate avec étonnement l'absence de Lionel et décide d'en faire part à Tiffany :

« Lionel n'est pas revenu, c'est bizarre, chuchotais-je.

- Qui ça ?

- Lionel. Il est parti précipitamment avant le déjeuner et il n'est pas revenu.

- Et alors, s'étonne mon amie ? Il avait peut-être quelque chose d'important à faire.

- Oui, peut-être, admettais-je. Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Il n'est pas obligé de tout te dire, répond Tiffany en riant doucement. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez proches ! »

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Je suis un peu vexée, mais surtout en colère contre Tiffany. Bien sûr que Lionel et moi sommes proches ! D'accord au début de notre rencontre, nous étions en rivalité. Mais tous les évènements qui se sont produits à cause des cartes de Clow nous ont rapprochés. Nous avons appris à compter l'un sur l'autre et j'ai une totale confiance en lui. Je pourrais placer ma vie entre ses mains. Et je suis persuadée que c'est pareil pour lui ! Alors oui, s'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, il aurait pu m'en parler. Surtout quand il se passe des choses étranges.

Les cours sont maintenant terminés et Lionel n'est pas réapparu. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je me précipite hors de la classe, et tout en enfilant mes rollers, je compose le numéro de téléphone de Lionel depuis mon portable. Ça sonne, ça sonne, mais ça ne répond pas et je tombe finalement sur la messagerie.

« Lionel, c'est Sakura ! Je m'inquiète de ne pas t'avoir vu en classe cet après-midi. J'espère que tu n'as pas d'ennuis. Rappelle-moi ! »

Il est peut-être chez lui. Sans hésiter, je pars à toute allure, mais en franchissant la grille du collège, je manque de percuter Matthieu.

« Sakura ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oh, pardon Matthieu ! Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui, non. Est-ce que tu as vu Lionel aujourd'hui ?

-Lionel ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Merci quand même. A plus tard, criais-je en m'éloignant. »

En moins de deux, j'arrive devant la maison de Lionel, essoufflée et tremblante. J'appuie sur la sonnette et me surprend à prier mentalement pour qu'il soit chez lui, sain et sauf. Au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraissent interminables, la porte s'ouvre enfin sur Pierre.

« Bonjour, monsieur Pierre ! Est-ce que Lionel est là ?

- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais il n'y a pas de Lionel ici.

- Oh ! Je… Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur. »

Je rebrousse chemin, de plus en plus inquiète. Je prends l'initiative de composer le numéro de téléphone d'Anthony. Il saura peut-être quelque chose. Mais l'appel n'aboutit pas. Un serveur vocal m'informe que le numéro n'est plus en service. C'est de plus en plus bizarre. Je dois en parler à Kero. Tandis que je file sur le chemin de la maison, je rappelle Lionel. Cette fois encore, je tombe sur sa messagerie :

« Lionel, c'est Sakura ! Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. Il se passe des choses vraiment très étranges ! »

Tout de suite après, je téléphone à Tiffany pour la tenir au courant :

« Allo, Tiffany ? C'est Sakura !

- Sakura ! Tu as l'air inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé Lionel chez lui et il ne répond pas sur son portable.

- Décidément, il t'obsède ce garçon, répond Tiffany en riant.

- C'est pas drôle, Tiffany ! Et Anthony qui a disparu aussi !

- Qui ça ?

- Tiffany, tu es sûre que ça va ? Il se passe des choses bizarres depuis ce matin.

- Des choses qui ont à voir avec ce garçon ?

- Des choses qui pourraient à voir avec les cartes de Clow, rétorquais-je !

- Les cartes de quoi ?

- Je suis arrivée à la maison, Tiffany. Je te rappelle, déclarais-je d'une voix blanche avant de raccrocher. »

Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Tiffany ? Elle agit comme si… comme si elle n'était pas « ma » Tiffany et ça me fiche la trouille.

Dès que j'ai franchi la porte de la maison, je me rue dans ma chambre.

« Kero ! Kero ! »

Celui-ci est comme à son habitude, devant la télé en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo.

« Salut, Sakura ! T'as passé une bonne journée ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Kero, il se passe des choses très étranges.

- Etranges comment, s'inquiète Kero ? Tu as ressenti la magie de Clow Reed ?

- Non, je n'ai rien ressenti du tout.

- Et le morveux non plus, s'enquit Kero ?

- Lionel ! Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, il est parti précipitamment avant le déjeuner et il n'est pas revenu de tout l'après-midi. Et depuis, il est introuvable ! »

Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de parler et j'explique donc à Kero, tout ce qui s'est produit de bizarre aujourd'hui. Lorsque j'évoque la conversation téléphonique avec Tiffany, quelques larmes s'échappent de mes paupières.

« En effet, c'est très étrange, confirme Kero. D'autant que ce garçon, Anthony, nous a bien dit hier que tout était terminé, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'opine du chef.

« Alors, ce n'est pas son œuvre, conclue Kero.

- Merci Kero, mais tu ne m'es pas très utile sur ce coup-la !

- Désolé, j'ai du mal à réfléchir quand j'ai l'estomac vide.

- Très bien, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. Mais pendant ce temps, tâche de te rappeler si Clow Reed avait des ennemis. Et si parmi eux, il y en avait un assez puissant pour faire tout ça. »

Parler à Kero m'a fait du bien. Je me sens moins seule tout d'à coup. En descendant les escaliers, je tente une fois encore de joindre Lionel sur son portable. Et une fois encore, je tombe sur sa messagerie.

« Lionel, c'est encore Sakura. J'espère que tu vas bien. Rappelle-moi s'il te plait. »

J'ai conscience que le ton de ma voix est triste et presque suppliant. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis morte d'inquiétude.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, toujours songeuse. Est-ce que Lionel aussi pourrait être « différent » ? Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne me rappelle pas ? A cette pensée, une vague de panique me submerge et à nouveau, je sens mes yeux s'humidifier.

« Alors, ça vient, s'impatiente Kero ? »

Je tâche de me ressaisir et je bats plusieurs fois des paupières pour faire refluer les larmes qui menacent de couler. Puis, j'ouvre le réfrigérateur et réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien ramener à Kero. Derrière moi, la porte d'entrée claque. C'est Thomas.

« T'es déjà rentré, m'étonnais-je ! »

Celui-ci me regarde bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- En fait, je cherche…euh je voulais, balbutiais-je. »

Je ne peux pas lui avouer que je cherche à manger pour Kero.

« Fiche le camp, s'écrie Thomas ! Tout de suite ! »

Surprise par le ton sec de sa voix, je referme la porte du réfrigérateur et m'apprête à remonter dans ma chambre, mais Thomas me saisit par le bras.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Je t'ai dit de ficher le camp ! »

Sur ce, il ouvre la porte d'entrée et me tire dehors.

« Tu ne vas pas me mettre dehors, demandais-je, choquée ? »

Mais il me claque la porte au nez. Je reste clouée sur place quelques secondes, le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. La porte s'ouvre alors à nouveau et Thomas me lance une pomme.

« Tiens ! Prends ça ! Mais ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, compris ? »

Et la porte se referme. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'essaie d'avertir Kero sur la situation en lançant des cailloux sur la fenêtre de ma chambre, mais il ne semble rien remarquer.

« Arhg, ce satané Thomas ! Il va me le payer, ronchonnais-je, en lançant un caillou un peu plus gros.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demande une voix grave, derrière moi ?

- Oh ! Bonsoir, m'exclamais-je en souriant à mon père ! »

Je vais tout lui raconter et Thomas va passer un sale quart d'heure !

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, répond Papa en passant devant moi. »

Il entre dans la maison et referme la porte sans un regard en arrière. Ils ne me reconnaissent pas. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Puis une autre.

« Je suis désolé, Sakura, murmure Kero près de moi. »

Mon petit manège pour avertir Kero a vraisemblablement fini par marcher.

« Viens. Faut pas rester là, ajoute-t-il. »

Je ne vois pas très bien où je vais. Mes yeux sont voilés par les larmes. Mais mes pas me conduisent vers le parc du pingouin. Cet endroit est tellement chargé de souvenirs qu'il s'est imposé à moi.

Il se fait tard. Le vent souffle, faisant grincer les balançoires. Je frissonne. Malgré l'obscurité, je distingue une silhouette au loin. D'un revers de la main, je chasse les larmes qui brouillent mon champ de vision. Tous mes sens sont en alerte. Il y a bien quelqu'un à l'autre bout du parc. Cette personne s'avance vers nous d'un pas assuré. Je fais un pas vers elle. Puis un autre. Mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je me mets à courir et il me semble que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite.

« Sakura, qu'est-ce qui te prend, crie Kero ? »

Mais je ne peux pas lui répondre. Ma gorge est nouée. Je ne quitte pas cette silhouette des yeux, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la nuit. Pourtant ce n'est ni un mirage, ni une apparition. Elle se met à courir aussi et je peux bientôt apercevoir son visage au clair de lune. Lionel. En quelques enjambées, je suis dans ses bras, agrippée à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Sakura, murmure-t-il. »

Il me sert si fort que s'en est presque douloureux.

J'ai tellement de choses à lui raconter. Tellement de questions, aussi. Mais une surtout me brûle les lèvres :

« Alors, tu me reconnais ? Tu me reconnais, hein Lionel ?

- Bien sûr que je te reconnais, Sakura, répond-il doucement. Je te reconnaîtrai toujours. »

« Ah ! C'est toi, le morveux, s'écrie Kero, déçu, en arrivant près de nous ! »

Nous nous séparons à contre cœur.

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu as remarqué des choses étranges, demande Kero ?

- Oui, il y a d'abord eu ce nouveau professeur que tous les autres semblaient connaître. Et plusieurs autres choses. J'avais l'étrange sensation de me trouver dans une autre réalité. »

Je ponctue toutes ses phrases par une série de hochements de tête compulsifs.

« Et puis j'ai repensé à d'autres choses étranges qui se sont produites hier. Alors ce midi, j'ai décidé d'aller à la maison pour en avoir le cœur net, poursuit-il. Il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivé. J'ai pris le téléphone et j'ai appelé Stéphanie à Hong Kong. Elle était ravie d'avoir de mes nouvelles, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'être jamais venue à Tomoeda. Puis, Pierre est rentré. Il m'a pris pour un cambrioleur et a appelé la police.

- La police, m'écriais-je ?

- Oui et quand ils sont arrivés, ils m'ont conduit au commissariat. J'y suis resté des heures. Ils ont appelé ma mère, pour vérifier ce que je disais.

- Et alors, demandais-je le cœur battant ?

- Alors, elle leur a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de fils.

- Oh ! Lionel, je suis désolée, dis-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. Papa et Thomas ne m'ont pas reconnue non plus, ajoutais-je tristement. »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui recouvre ma main de la sienne en signe de compassion.

« Comment tu t'en es sorti finalement, interroge Kero ?

- Je leur ai dit que je m'étais trompé de maison.

- Et ils t'ont crû, s'étonne Kero ?

- Aucune idée. Mais ils ont fini par me laisser filer.

- Alors, tu n'as jamais eu les messages que j'ai laissés sur ton répondeur, demandais-je ?

- Si, il y a quelques minutes, lorsque j'ai enfin pu quitter le commissariat. Je t'ai rappelée aussitôt, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

- C'est parce que j'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison. »

J'ai un pincement au cœur en repensant à la manière dont j'ai quitté la maison.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, ajoutais-je en souriant. Alors, dis-nous quelle est ta théorie.

- Et bien, je me suis rappelé qu'hier aussi, il s'était passé des choses un peu bizarres.

- Hier, tu es sûr ? Je n'ai rien remarqué pourtant.

- Si, réfléchis bien. Sandrine avait oublié qu'elle était de service. Nadine avait oublié son déjeuner, Sonia avait oublié sa flûte et Yvan sa tenue de sport.

- Papa avait oublié son rendez-vous hier matin, ajoutais-je pensive. Et Thomas avait oublié qu'il devait réviser chez Matthieu.

- Tu vois, poursuit Lionel. Ils ont tous oublié quelque chose. Et aujourd'hui, ils ont oublié les gens.

- Oubliés, m'écriais-je horrifiée ? Alors c'est pour ça que papa et Thomas ne m'ont pas reconnue ?

- J'en suis presque sûr. Tu as une idée de ce qui pourrait être à l'origine de tous ces évènements, demande-t-il à Kero.

- Aucune, répond ce dernier. Sans doute un mage très puissant. Mais si tu n'as rien ressenti non plus…

- Ce mage a très bien pu masquer son aura pour que l'on ne puisse pas le détecter !

- C'est vrai, admet Kero. On n'est pas très avancé.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va nous être utile, mais… »

D'une de ses poches, Lionel sort son compas magique. Kero et moi le regardons l'activer, espérant de tout cœur qu'il nous aidera à comprendre ce qui se passe. Quand le faisceau vert fend soudain l'obscurité, je m'écris :

« Tu crois qu'il peut s'agir d'une carte de Clow ?

- Impossible ! Tu les as toutes capturées, ça doit être autre chose. Allons-y ! »

Nous voilà donc à la poursuite d'un mystérieux ennemi. Et tandis que je cours près de Lionel, je regrette l'absence de Tiffany. Elle a toujours été avec moi dans cette aventure, depuis le tout début. C'est la première fois que je ne la préviens pas avant de courir au-devant d'un danger. Mais il est probable qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle ne se souvienne même pas moi. Et cette idée m'attriste énormément.


	3. Chapter 3

Notre course effrenée à travers la ville nous mène bientôt jusqu'au musée d'Histoire. A travers la baie vitrée, nous pouvons apercevoir une silhouette féminine entourée d'un halo argenté.

« On dirait un carte de Clow, m'écriais-je, stupéfaite !

- En effet, approuve Lionel.

- C'est bizarre, renchérit Kero, cette forme me dit quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi.

- Et si c'était vraiment une carte de Clow, commençais-je, est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'arranger pour que tu l'oublies ? De la même manière que nos amis et notre famille nous ont oubliés ?

- Impossible, répond Kero. Il n'y a que les personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques qui ont été touchés par le sort. »

Je suis un peu déçue que Kero balaie mon hypothèse d'un coup de patte. Avoir à faire à une carte de Clow m'aurait rassurée. Après en avoir capturé 52 avec succès, je ne me serais pas trop inquiétée. Mais nous sommes toujours dans l'ignorance quant à l'identité de notre ennemi e et de ses intentions.

« Allons-y, suggère Lionel en se dirigeant vers l'entrée ! »

Nous le suivons à pas feutrés. Il se trouve que la porte est ouverte et qu'aucun gardien ne semble surveiller les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans un endroit rempli de vieilleries, ronchonne Kero en regardant autour de lui ?

- Ce sont des souvenirs, Kero, répondais-je, agacée »

Et à ce moment, tout prend sens dans mon esprit.

« Mais bien sûr, m'écriais-je alors ! Elle veut les effacer !

- Quoi, s'enquit Lionel ?

- C'est un musée, expliquais-je. Un lieu qui rassemble les souvenirs de tout un peuple, qui raconte son histoire.

- Sa mémoire, comprend Lionel.

- La carte de la Mémoire, s'exclame Kero ! Mais comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?

-Une 53ème carte de Clow, s'étonne Lionel ?

- Mais tu as dit que les gens qui possèdent des pouvoirs magiques ne pouvaient pas être touchés par le sort ?

- Elle est très dangereuse, poursuit Kero. Elle est capable de supprimer ou de modifier les souvenirs des gens.

- On avait remarqué, rétorquais-je tristement !

- Comment on la capture, interroge Lionel ?

- ça, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mais il faut être très rapide, car elle est capable de te faire oublier pourquoi tu la combats ou même comment utiliser les cartes ! »

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Lionel.

« Tout ira bien, m'assure-t-il. »

Et même si j'ai très peur de ce que cette carte est capable de nous faire, je le crois.

Nous explorons toutes les salles du musée, les unes après les autres. De l'époque de Nara à aujourd'hui. Et soudain, au détour d'une colonne, elle est là, s'affairant autour du buste de l'empereur Meiji. Ses longs cheveux gris s'entremêlent autour de ses bras et de ses jambes. De dos, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une vieille femme. Mais sa silhouette est celle d'une jeune fille. Et quand enfin elle lève son visage vers nous, c'est celui d'une enfant.

« Capture-là, Sakura, me crie Kero ! »

Je sors de ma torpeur et détache la clef que je porte autour du cou depuis deux ans maintenant.

« Clef du sceau sacré, qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, libère ta puissance ! »

Mon sceptre en main, je lance une première carte en l'air :

« Carte du vent ! »

La carte du vent s'élance vers la femme sans âge. C'est la plus agile des cartes, et pour cela, elle me semble la mieux adaptée. Mais j'ai sous-estimé mon adversaire qui s'éclipse en un éclair. Nous nous précipitons aussitôt à sa poursuite et retrouvons sa trace à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

« Dieu de la Foudre, vient à mon aide, crie Lionel à côté de moi ! »

Des éclairs foncent droit sur la carte de la Mémoire, mais elle parvient à esquiver chacun d'eux avec une agilité déconcertante.

« C'est peine perdue, se lamente Kero. Il faut trouver autre chose.

- Carte de l'arbre, m'écriais-je alors en frappant de mon sceptre une autre carte. »

De gigantesques lianes tentent de s'enrouler autour de la carte, mais cette dernière parvient à s'enfuir à nouveau.

« Rhaa ! C'est pas possible, peste Lionel !

- Vite ! Elle est partie par là, m'écriais-je ! »

Cette nouvelle course poursuite nous conduit finalement au pied du temple. La longue silhouette de la carte de la Mémoire nous nargue depuis le toit.

« Carte du Feu, m'écriais-je en frappant la dite-carte ! »

La carte du feu s'élance vers notre adversaire qui esquive l'attaque avec vélocité.

« Dieu de la Foudre, s'écrie Lionel une nouvelle fois ! »

Une seconde pluie d'éclairs s'abat alors sur la carte de la Mémoire, déjà aux prises avec la carte du Feu. Et malgré son agilté, elle se laisse touchée brièvement.

« Bien joué, gamin, s'écrie Kero, enthousiaste !

- Elle semble affaiblie, ajoutais-je plein d'espoir. »

Mais ceux-ci s'envolent aussitôt quand je vois la colère animer son visage. Elle bondit brusquement par-dessus nos têtes pour aller se poster un peu plus loin dernière nous.

« il faut qu'on l'attaque ensemble, déclarais-je sûre de moi. A mon signal, Lionel, toi tu lanceras une attaque d'éclairs comme tu viens de le faire. Et moi, j'utiliserai la carte de l'arbre pour la capturer. A nous deux, on va l'avoir ! »

Je suis confiante. On fait une bonne équipe tous les deux. Je suis sûre que mon plan va marcher.

« Prêt, demandais-je en cherchant du regard, l'approbation de Lionel ? »

Mais celui-ci ne semble pas m'écouter. Il est pris dans la contemplation de son épée, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

« Lionel ? »

Pourquoi ne me répond-il pas ?

« Lionel, répétais-je alors laissant l'inquiétude transparaitre dans le ton de ma voix ? »

Il lève enfin sur moi un regard hagard et j'ai peur de comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Eh, morveux, s'écrie Kero ! Ressaisis-toi ! On a une carte à capturer ! »

Lionel prend peur en apercevant Kero sous sa forme originelle et recule de plusieurs pas avant de tomber à la renverse. Je me précipite pour l'aider à se relever.

« Lionel ? Est-ce que ça va, demandais-je tremblante, en lui tendant une main secourable ? »

Il me dévisage un long moment avant de répondre :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Et je peux sentir mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

« Non, m'écriais-je, les yeux plein de larmes ! C'est pas possible ! Pas toi ! »

Sous le choc, je me laisse tomber sur le sol, le corps secoué de violents sanglots.

« Pas toi, continuais-je. Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis !

- Sakura, si tu veux lui rendre la mémoire, tu dois capturer cette carte, me rappelle fermement Kero. »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon ennemie par-dessus mon épaule. Ses petits yeux rieurs observent la scène avec attention. D'un geste rageur, j'essuie mon visage ravagé par les larmes, avant de me remettre sur pied et de crier :

« Carte de la Furie ! »

La Furie s'élance vers la Mémoire, l'étourdissant par ses bonds vifs et désordonnés. Mais après quelques instants à observer le manège de la Furie, la Mémoire semble s'en amuser et les deux cartes s'adonnent alors à une sorte de balais étrange.

« Carte du Gel, criais-je de plus belle ! »

D'un bon extraordinaire, la carte du Gel s'abat sur la Mémoire. Mais cette dernière esquive l'attaque au dernier moment et se met à rire. Un rire joyeux et candide comme celui d'un enfant.

« Je me souviens, s'écrie alors Kero !

- Quoi ? Tu te souviens de quoi , le pressais-je ?

- Comment la capturer, répond-il.

- Et bien alors, dis-le-moi, parce que je suis à court d'idée, rétorquais-je !

- Il va falloir que tu-

- Il va falloir que je quoi, reprenais-je agacée, en brandissant mon sceptre de manière menaçante vers notre ennemie. »

Celle-ci pointe son index vers Kero.

« Kero ! »

Mais Kero ne poursuit pas. Je me tourne vers lui et le voit se gratter la tête, l'air ahuri.

« Kero, m'écriais-je, paniquée ? Kero, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, admet-il.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, m'exclamais-je, dépitée ! Mais tu te rappelles toujours de moi, hein, Kero ?

- Bien sûr, assure-t-il. Tu es… Tu es…

- Non, m'écriais-je en me jetant au cou de Kero ! Kero, tu ne peux pas m'avoir oubliée ! Kero, c'est moi, Sakura, la maîtresse des cartes. Toi, tu es leur gardien. Kero, dis-moi que tu t'en souviens, je t'en prie ! »

J'ai beau le supplier, inonder son pelage de mes larmes, mon vieil ami ne parvient pas à se rappeler quoique ce soit. Je suis seule désormais. Toutes les attaques que j'ai tentées ont échoué. Il n'y a plus d'issue. Et soudain, malgré les larmes qui brouillent ma vue, j'aperçois une main tendue vers moi. Je lève les yeux vers son propriétaire. Lionel ! Il m'aide à me remettre sur pieds.

« Tout ira bien, assure-t-il en serrant mes mains dans les siennes. Tu y arriveras.

- Non, c'est faux, m'écriais-je soudain féroce en me détachant de son étreinte. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'oublierais jamais. Et pourtant tu vois, tu m'as oubliée, accusais-je !

- Je ne te reconnais pas, c'est vrai. Mais mon cœur lui, te reconnaît. Il bat plus fort lorsque je suis près de toi. Il bondit hors de ma poitrine lorsque tu me regardes. Il ne t'a pas oubliée. »

Et je sais enfin. Mes larmes redoublent alors, tandis que j'abats ma dernière carte.

« Pardonne-moi, Lionel, suppliais-je. Mon cœur aussi te reconnaîtra, j'en suis sûre. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent devant la réalisation de mes paroles.

« Carte du Changement, m'écriais-je, les yeux fermés !

- Non, hurle Lionel !

- Que fais-tu, s'inquiète la Mémoire en s'interposant entre moi et le Changement ?

- Si je dois vivre oubliée de tous les gens que j'aime, alors je préfère oublier aussi, déclarais-je, déterminée.

- Pas question, rétorque la Mémoire ! ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça !

- Pourquoi, m'écriais-je alors ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu m'as oubliée, accuse-t-elle simplement.

- Mais il y a encore quelques heures, je ne savais même pas que tu existais !

- Tu m'as oubliée, répète-t-elle ! Tout le monde m'a oubliée ! Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait !

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi qui as supprimé ton souvenir de la mémoire de Kero !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, répond-elle, honteuse.

- Tu as du te sentir bien seule, tout ce temps !

- Seule et triste, ajoute-t-elle. Triste de ne manquer à personne.

- Et si tu rendais la mémoire à tout le monde et que tu venais avec moi ? Les autres cartes seraient heureuses de te revoir. Je suis sûre, qu'au fond, tu leur as manqué. »

Ses grands yeux innocents s'illuminent et elle hoche finalement la tête pour signifier son accord.

« Carte de Clow, reprend ta forme originelle ! C'est moi, Sakura, ton nouveau maître, qui te l'ordonne ! »

Dans un ultime bond, la Mémoire s'élance dans ma direction avant de se matérialiser en carte. Et tandis que je la tiens enfin entre mes doigts, je soupire de soulagement.

« Je savais que tu réussirais, confie Lionel.

- Lionel ? Tu te souviens ? »

Il hoche simplement la tête et laissant éclater ma joie, je lui saute au cou.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, tandis qu'il me rend mon étreinte. J'ai failli à ma promesse. »

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui de manière à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, corrigeais-je en souriant tendrement.

- A ce propos, je dois savoir. Quand tout à l'heure, tu as dis-

- Bravo, Sakura, l'interrompt Kero ! Encore une fois, tu as prouvé que j'avais fait le bon choix !

- Oh ! ça y est, tu te rappelles de moi, mon Kero, m'écriais-je en sautant au cou de Kero ! »

Alors que j'étais de plus en plus pessimiste quant à l'issue de ce combat, tout est finalement rentré dans l'ordre. Tout va redevenir comme avant.

« Rentrons, maintenant, suggère Kero. »

Nous prenons alors le chemin de la maison, exténués, mais le cœur léger. Je vais devoir rentrer par la fenêtre pour éviter que Thomas ou Papa ne s'aperçoive de mon escapade. Et demain, j'aurai probablement du mal à me réveiller pour aller en cours. Je serai peut-être même en retard. Mais Mr Terada ne dira rien. Et Tiffany me laissera recopier le début du cours sur son cahier. Oui, tout va redevenir comme avant ! Enfin, presque…

Tandis que nous marchons côte à côte en silence, je rassemble mon courage et glisse ma main dans celle de Lionel. Il tourne le visage vers moi, surpris. Je lui réponds par un léger sourire et embarrassée, je finis par baisser les yeux. Il resserre alors son étreinte sur mes doigts. Lorsqu'enfin j'ose à nouveau lever les yeux vers lui, son visage est serein. Il avait raison. « Tout ira bien. » Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais que tout ira bien. Parce qu'ensemble, on forme une belle équipe.

END


End file.
